Snatchaway
Snatchaway is the Vambrace's DNA sample of a Mechitan from the planet G-40 in Diana Repository. Appearance Snatchaway resembles a humanoid robot, reaching almost two meters in height. Its body is covered in thick armor of varying colors that seems to be made in metal, save for the joints, which are exposed and colored light black. Its head appears as if it is wearing a helmet, adorned with two sets of V-shaped horns stacked atop each other like crests. The Vambrace symbol is located between these horns. A pair of glowing, green slanted eyes are visible through the helmet. Snatchaway's shoulders are covered in big, blue-colored armor that gives off a sharp, edged look. When extra mobility is needed, these parts can be folded back to allow further movement for the arms. On Snatchaway's back are a pair of weapons, folded when not in use. Embedded in its chest armor is a clear, green material that glows and emits particles when Snatchway uses "Inner Burst". Of course, Snatchaway's appearance may differ wildly depending on what it deems best in battle. The above descriptions are only for its "default" state, right after transformation. Snatchaway's true form is actually the metallic "skeleton" that acts as its inner frame. The extra parts are actually generated by the Vambrace to make sure that the form will be combat ready whenever it is accessed. When needed, these parts can be discarded or replaced in the middle of battle. Powers and Abilities *Enhanced strength *Enhanced durability *Flight *Beam Manipulation *Solid Matter Manipulation *Inner Burst Using the many boosters hidden across its body, Snatchaway can fly for a limited amount of time. Snatchaway can create many beam-based weapons, able to create "hard" beams of light to use as melee weapons or firing them at high speed for ranged attacks. This ability needs a "catalyst" to be used, however. Without any parts to use, Snatchaway is rendered unable to create beams. Snatchaway can manipulate the shape of solid matter, altering its properties to fit many purposes. For example, Snatchaway can create a shield using a sheet of metal, and then turn it to a sword when defense is no longer needed. When its armor is damaged, Snatchaway can use nearby material to mold and create replacements. Of course, the strength of these replacements depend on what kind of material is used. By overclocking its metal skeleton, Snatchaway can assume Inner Burst. This triples its strength and speed for a set duration, while also greatly enhancing its other abilities. It puts a lot of strain on its parts, however, and Snatchaway will need to "shed" them after Inner Burst's duration has ended. In addition, the metal skeleton will also become weaker temporarily, being slower and more vulnerable to attacks. Weaknesses The exposed joints of Snatchaway are weak to attacks, and taking hits at these spots will cripple it momentarily. After Inner Burst, Snatchaway's parts will weaken, along with its body becoming sluggish. Even if the parts aren't "shed", they will be easily knocked off once an attack connects. Without any material to replace its damaged parts, Snatchaway is essentially rendered helpless. Due to its naturally large size, Snatchaway isn't fit for fights in small areas as well. Planet & Species Information The Mechitan were machine-like lifeforms, native inhabitants of G-40. They made use of the planet's unnaturally large amount of metal, using it to build themselves cities and towers of steel. They were an advanced race, with a rich culture that only expanded as the eras went on. ...At least, that's what it used to be. It's unknown exactly what happened, but the state of G-40 in the present is unlike what it was like back then. An endless "cyber junkyard" with no cities or towers in sight, the current remaining Mechitan lives off salvaging what's left to power themselves up. Those who prefer to work together have formed tribes, and it's not uncommon for those tribes to battle another in an attempt to gain more "parts" for themselves. Appearances * Etymology "Snatchaway" was taken from a song by Japanese band SKY-HI of the same name. "Mechitan" was taken from the words "mech" and "titan". Trivia *Snatchaway's concept was based on ''Gundam ''model kits, especially the RG line. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Armored Aliens Category:Green-Eyed Aliens